Team World Adventure 5050
by TRACK-A-sama
Summary: A 50 Sentence Challenge featuring the characters of Team World Adventure. Review, please!


**Konnichiwa! Nice to see you!**

**To keep you guys busy while I finish up Episode 2 Part 2 of TWA, I wrote up this 50 Sentence Challenge.**

**Ryn, Fern, Milkshake, Buttermilk, Yori, and Dachi belong to me.**

**Sonic belongs to Sega.**

**Kululu, Keroro, and Giroro belong to Mine Yoshizaki.**

**Enjoy!**

1. Name

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the cocky blue-haired teen had said that day; the day Fern found that missing part of her life and put it into place.

2. Denial

"It's not I even LIKE you or anything!" Fern said as she threw the box of chocolate at Sonic.

3. Silly

Kululu watched Milkshake run around and play—the kid was complicated and a handful but silly and amusing just the same.

4. Heartbreak

Buttermilk watched with tears in her eyes as the Miyaharas drove away, and Yori with them.

5. Confession

Fern knew Sonic was a crazy, reckless dork a lot of the time, but she often wondered...when would it be time for her to tell him how she felt?

6. Realize

Ryn smiled at her blue friend, realizing that being an adventuring hero is the best life ever.

7. Walk

Sonic was never one for walking—he felt stiff and slow when he did it.

8. Reunion

Fern, knowing that Sonic had been her long lost childhood friend, was content at the fact that they had reunited again.

9. Idiot

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Kululu deadpanned to Sergeant Keroro, who busy reenacting Gundam model battles.

10. Anger

Sonic often mentally slapped himself when confronted with Fern, mostly because he always managed to say something untactful and earn the redhead's wrath.

11. Lonely

Buttermilk was always lonely, even with her sister; all the early pain was still there, from her five horrid years of neglect.

12. Tears

Fern hated crying as much as Sonic did, but after the Senbonzakura War's victory, she couldn't help but bawl.

13. Kiss

"You're the best, Keroro-senpai!" Milkshake cried, and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

14. Comfort

Sonic knew that whenever the bad memories came back and made Ryn downcast, he would always be her side to comfort her.

15. Dating

"Why date? I'm just not too interested in girls yet." Sonic asked when Fern mentioned why he hasn't dated anyone yet.

16. Happiness

The Milky Twins had had a rocky life; neglect, bullies, haters...but as long as they were together, their happiness went unchanged.

17. Sorrow

The Milkies were polar opposites in their own ways; Milkshake was ditzy and nonsensical and happy, while Buttermilk was gloomy and shy and often in sorrow.

18. Coincidence

Keroro liked to pretend that most of his mess-ups were coincidences to get Giroro off his back.

19. Unbelievable

"You are freaking unbelievable!" Sonic shouted when Fern pointed out that most of their adventure was his fault.

20. Admit

"OK, I admit it," said Ryn, looking from her white and purple helmet to the destroyed Adventure City, "I was Ryn Jojo and I caused a lot of this mess."

21. Youthful

"But you're so young," Fern often told her cousin Bamboo, "That you don't understand how the world revolves yet."

22. Celebration

Even though Sonic objected, Ryn didn't mind allowing Raa, Suu, and Wuu to join in the Halloween celebrations.

23. Atmosphere

Sonic felt a little fearful when he felt the atmosphere around Fern tense.

24. Jealousy

As Fern watched Sonic dash and flip across the track, she could feel the slightest twinge of something...jealousy...?

25. Escape

"Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!" Sonic chanted to himself as he attempted to escape from the enraged redhead chasing after him.

26. Search

Milkshake and Buttermilk had always searched for the perfect guardian—and even if he was a little crazy, they found it in a certain sergeant major.

27. Found

After Milkshake found the suicide note from Dachi, the eternal ditzy happiness she harbored fizzled for a minute.

28. Worried

"You know, I was kinda worried about you," said Sonic, looking warily at Fern's wounded arm.

29. Shout

"You make me want to frogging SHOUT!" Milkshake exclaimed, glaring at her younger cousins.

30. Suddenly

Ryn looked at the Keroro Platoon contemplating quietly, wondering what could have happened to make them shut up so suddenly.

31. Fantasy

Sometimes, Sonic wondered what exactly went on in Ryn's head when she had another one of her grandiose fantasies.

32. Emergency

Ryn was instructed by Knuckles that she wasn't allowed on Angel Island unless it was emergency, but that didn't stop Sonic from pranking him with fake scenarios.

33. Guilty

"Ok, what'd you do this time?" Ryn asked flatly as Keroro fidgeted in his guilty state.

34. Responsible

Kululu sometimes took pride when it came to being responsible for the Milky Twins' actions—especially because it meant he could get them to annoy his coworkers for him.

35. Avoiding

When she was grumpy, Sonic went to great lengths to avoid Fern for most of the day.

36. Awkward

"Well...this is awkward," said Sonic when his head landed in a perfect view of Fern's underpants.

37. Pain

Kululu had a knack for loving pain, whether it be inflicting it on others or experiencing it himself; but when Milkshake came in with tears in her eyes, the last thing he thought about was pain.

38. Afraid

Buttermilk had always been afraid of losing her sister—but after meeting Sonic, Ryn, and Kululu, that fear no longer existed.

39. Hope

When Fern had first met Sonic during that dark aftermath of the destruction of her old life, she suddenly knew that hope was somewhere.

40. News

Ryn knew for a fact that when Sonic said there was good news and bad news, the bad news ainvolved the world needing to be saved.

41. Shock

Fern was frozen with shock as she saw Sonic coming to save her once again...

42. Sacrifice

"I had to sacrifice everything," Fern murmured, wiping her tears, "So that I could find a better life and a better family."

43. Push

"DARN YOUUUUUU!" Fern screamed as Sonic pushed her off the high diving board that summer.

44. Pull

Sonic pulled Ryn throughout Adventure City, wanting to live like they've never lived before.

45. Challenge

Sonic and Fern stared each other down on the baseball field, ready to commence their daily challenge.

46. Rival

"We can be friends," said Fern stubbornly, her back to Sonic, "But I still think we're more suitable as rivals."

47. Decision

"I've made my decision," said Milkshake proudly, "Kululu will be my new guardian, okay?"

48. Winner

Sonic danced and hopped with a manic grin on his face, knowing that he was the winner of the baseball game.

49. Loser

Even though Keroro could be lazy, selfish, irritating, loudmouthed, pathetic and greedy, Milkshake still viewed him as a lovable loser.

50. Together

"We'll make it through," Sonic said gently as he took Fern's hand, "Together."


End file.
